Maelyna and the Seven Bishonen
by Kate Lily
Summary: ^_^ A Digi-fied version of Snow White


Maelyn & The Seven Bishonen

Maelyn & The Seven Bishonen

By Kat-chan

Disclaimer: I own neither Digimon Adventure, nor Snow White. I wish I did though.

Once upon a time, on the small archipelago of Japan, their lived a beautiful princess. She was very content with her life in the large palace in Odaiba. There was not a care in the world for Maelyn, for it seemed that nothing could come to do her harm.

But Maelyn's mother had died when she was still an infant, and now her father had recently passed on. Thus, the kingdom lay in the hands of the evil queen Jun, her hideous stepmother. Jun was jealous of Maelyn's exquisite beauty, and also by the rumor that the gorgeous prince Yamato had developed a romantic interest in the overachieving princess. Jun, who was madly obsessed with Prince Yamato, could not allow that to happen.

So the wicked Jun sent Maelyn from the castle to run a few errands for her. After an hour went by, she sent the Numemon, slimy, sewer-dwelling creatures from a parallel world, after the young princess.

Maelyn, who was doing the odd task of picking flowers, was not caught off guard. She could smell the Numemon's presence. In the pure style of a martial arts hero, Maelyn promptly proceeded in beating the slimy things into the ground. Also, being possessed of an extremely high IQ, she understood that the attack was Jun's doing and escaped into the forest . . . of skyscrapers (how many trees are in Odaiba, now?).

The girl ran for a great long while, only falling once to get a small scrap on her bare knees. But she got right back up and ran, her sneakers hardly making a sound on the concrete sidewalk. Rounding a corner, Maelyn slammed into someone and fell back on her bottom.

She looked up, meeting the gazes of seven good-looking young me.

"Whoa, I'd like to know who put the fire in your shoes," their leader, whose chestnut hair was as tall as he was, said.

"I . . . uh . . ."

The goggled boy, who seemed nearly identical tot he leader, pulled Maelyn to her feet and clutched her arm amorously. "We're the seven bishonen," he exclaimed. "That's Ken, Izzy, Jyou, Iori, Takeru, our leader Taichi," he batted his big brown eyes, "and I'm hopelessly yours."

Taichi, their lean, confident leader pulled the boy away from Maelyn. "Sorry about Daisuke. He's . . . umm . . . slow. So, whatcha running from?"

Maelyn told the seven handsome young guys the story of how her evil stepmother was jealous over a simple rumor and that Jun had completely flown off the handle. They considered her tale for all of five seconds before offering to protect her.

Jun, though I don't know how, learned of Maelyn's escape from the Numemon. Enraged, she decided to take matters into her own hands. Donning the guise of a pizza delivery girl, the evil queen set out for the apartment of the seven bishonen with a pizza covered in poisoned pepperoni. The bishonen were away when Jun arrived, having gone to the nearby park to play a grueling, unsportsman-like game of soccer. Maelyn was quite surprised when the doorbell rang. She hadn't ordered pizza.

"We're a new restaurant and we picked your apartment building to receive free pizza!"

"Umm . . . all right!" Maelyn was never on to pass up free food. She took the offered pizza and slammed the door on Jun, who was grinning maniacally. 

"Oh no!" Daisuke cried when the boys returned to find Maelyn unconcious on their couch. He ran to the princess' side, tracking mud over the floor.

"We have to call Prince Yamato," little Iori said.

"He's the only one that can possibly wake her," Izzy added. "It says it right here in the script."

"No way!" Taichi protested. "There's no way I'm letting that jerk in our pad." It was no secret that bad blood existed between Taichi and Yamato, in fact they had fought long and hard in the author's mind for the rank of prince.

"Oh, all right," he conceded after facing puppy-dog eyes from the other six bishonen.

A short while later, a tall young man swaggered in, casually pushing the wild blond hair from his glittering blue eyes. "Someone call for a hero?" Prince Yamato asked.

"Yeah," Taichi grumbled. "Kiss the princess and bring her back."

"'kay." But Prince Yamato nearly fell over as he realized that Maelyn was playing the part of the damsel in distress. "No way! I'm not kissing her! She slapped me in front of everyone at lunch, remember?"

"Come on, dude," said Daisuke. "Just do it so we can all get out of this crazy story already!"

"Yeah," the other bishonen agreed.

With a heavy sigh, Yamato bent over to briefly kiss Maelyn. He received another slap for gratitude and the teasing of his bishonen co-stars; but at least Maelyn woke up.

Afterward, Queen Jun simply disappeared. It is said that the pizza grease caused her face to become a giant pimple, but that hasn't been confirmed. Maelyn and Yamato still hate each other with a passion; though the other bishonen think (if they have the capacity for thought) that the two would be and indestructible duo. We'll see . . .


End file.
